User blog:Community Portal
Dries Mertens (Dutch pronunciation: ˈmɛrtə(n)s, born 6 May 1987 in Leuven, Belgium) is a Belgian footballer currently playing for Dutch Eredivisie club PSV Eindhoven, for whom he is a prolific goalscorer, and for Belgium. Prior to PSV, Mertens played for AA Gent, Eendracht Aalst, AGOVV Apeldoorn and FC Utrecht. Club career * Early career As a schoolboy Mertens was picked up by the Belgian youth academy of Anderlecht. He never reached the first team and moved to AA Gent. After playing in the youth department and the reserves of Ghent, he was promoted to the first team. He was subsequently signed on loan with third-class Eendracht Aalst, where he was awarded the fans' "Man of the Season". He later moved across the Northern border, to play for the Dutch club AGOVV Apeldoorn. AGOVV He became one of the most important players in the Dutch second division team1 and became the captain at AGOVV. After the 2008–09 season, Mertens won "De Gouden Stier", an award given to the Jupiler League's greatest talent.2 On 25 May 2009, he announced his leaving and soon after, he signed with FC Utrecht.3 PSV Eindhoven On 28 June 2011, it was announced that Mertens was transferred to Eredivisie club PSV Eindhoven in a duo-transfer with FC Utrecht teammate Kevin Strootman for a combined total of 13 million euros. Dries Mertens scored his first hat-trick for PSV on 28 August 2011 against Excelsior. He started the season in the best form of his career. From the opening games of the season he couldn't stop scoring as PSV racked up the goals, his performances culminating in a sensational 7–1 rout of Roda JC in the Eredivisie, in which Mertens scored four goals, including a penalty.4 In his first season at PSV, Mertens scored 21 goals in 33 matches. In four KNVB Beker matches he scored three goals, one of which came in the final at de Kuip, in a 3-0 win over Heracles Almelo in a one-sided game. Career statistics ClubClub Season League Cup Europe Total Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Utrecht 2009–10 34 6 5 1 – 39 7 2010–11 31 10 4 1 12 3 47 14 Total 65 16 9 2 12 3 86 21 PSV 2011–12 33 21 5 3 11 3 49 27 2012–13 19 11 2 1 6 1 27 13 Total 52 32 7 4 17 4 76 40 Career totals 117 48 16 6 29 7 162 61 International career * On 1 October 2010, Mertens was called up for the Euro 2012 Qualifying Matches against Kazakhstan and Austria by Belgian national team coach, Georges Leekens.5 He finally made his debut in the friendly match against Finland on 9 February 2011 in Gent. On 15 August 2012, Mertens was vital in the 125th Derby der Lage Landen (Low Countries derby), when, after coming in as substitute, he scored once himself and assisted twice, turning a 1-2 deficit versus Netherlands into a 4-2 win for Belgium, in the prelude to the World Cup 2014 qualification campaign.6 * * International goals * Goal Date Venue Opponent Score Result Competition 1. 15 August 2012 King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels, Belgium Netherlands 2–2 4–2 Friendly 2. 6 February 2013 Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges, Belgium Slovakia 2–1 2–1 Friendly Honours PSV Eindhoven KNVB Beker: 2011–12 Johan Cruijff-schaal: 2012 References * ^ "Jupiler League Player Profile". Jupiler League. ^ "Een Gouden Stier Voor Mertens (Dutch)". Voetbalkrant. ^ Official: Utrecht Sign AGOVV Forward Dries Mertens ^ "PSV hengelt Utrecht-duo Mertens/Strootman binnen". ^ "Een Gouden Stier Voor Mertens (Dutch)". Voetbalkrant. ^ Official: Utrecht Sign AGOVV Forward Dries Mertens ^ "PSV hengelt Utrecht-duo Mertens/Strootman binnen". ^ "Four debutants in Belgium selection". UEFA.com. 1 October 2010. Retrieved 1 October 2010. ^ "Mertens aglow after Belgium floor Dutch". Berend Scholten on UEFA.com. 15 August 2012. Retrieved 15 August 2012.